Truth or Dare New Recruits Style
by Failed Genetic Experiment XV
Summary: The New Recruits, as well as two others, have a game of truth or dare. As you can guess, things get a little out of hand. Rated M for strong language and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not have any legal rights to these characters. (Note: I suck at writing accents, so you can just imagine them.)**

It was the middle of the night, and the New Recruits were sitting around Bobby's room. They were bored and trying to figure out what to do.

"I have an idea." Bobby said "How about truth or dare?"

Everybody nodded, except for Amara. "I'm not sure about this, guys. We're teenagers, and I know how Bobby thinks. We'd have to set some ground rules."

"Come on, Amara," Jubilee began "What's the worst that could happen?"

Amara gave her a stern look.

"Ah, yeah, good point." Jubilee said

"Show of hands, who wants to do this?" Bobby asked. Everyone except for Amara and Jubilee raised their hands, until they looked around. Then, they slowly raised their hands.

"On one condition!" Amara said "Nothing too sexual."

"I'll make no promises." Bobby said.

"The minute someone does something like that, I'm leaving."

"Whatever." Bobby said "So, anyway, I guess I'll start. Amara! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said, rolling her eyes

"If you had to choose someone in this room to make out with, who would it be?" Bobby asked

Amara thought about it and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Bobby asked

"Jubilee." She said, quietly

"What?!" Jubilee said "You're a lesbian?"

"Hell no!" Amara said "I'm bi-curious, and you're very pretty."

"Well, okay." Jubilee said

"Okay, so, my turn." Amara started "Jubilee! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever cheated on a test?"

"I did it once, in a mid-term. Now it's my turn. Tabitha, truth or dare?"

"You bitches are being too lame. I pick dare." Tabitha said

"I dare you to go wake up any two students and bring them in here." Jubilee said

Tabitha got up and ran out of the room. After a few minutes, Kurt and Kitty walk into the room with her.

"What's going on?" Kitty asked "Why did you guys need us?"

"We're playing truth or dare and I dared Tabitha to go wake up two students and bring them in here." Jubilee said "Want to join us?"

Kitty nodded, yawning. "Sure, but only if Kurt does."

"Why not?" Kurt said

"Okay, it's my turn." Tabitha said "Amara, truth or dare?"

"Tru…" she began "No, I'll pick dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jubilee, with tongue."

"What? No!" Jubilee said

"She has to do it, Jubes. That's the way the game's played." Tabitha said

"Fine." Jubliee sighed

Amara walked over to Jubilee, who stood up. Amara put her arms around Jubilee and slowly pressed her lips against hers. She nibbled on Jubilee's lower lip and Jubilee opened her moth, slowly. Amara slid her tongue into Jubilee's mouth and they slowly massaged each other's tongues, for a few seconds. There was a slight moaning sound coming from the two of them, before they broke the kiss.

Amara smiled as they broke the kiss and started to walk away. Before she could, Jubilee grabbed her arm, pulled her back to her, and quickly gave her a peck on the lips. Jubilee smiled and said "You're not that bad, Amara."

"Neither are you." Amara said, before looking at Jamie "Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Um, uh, truth." Jamie replied

"If you could go on a date with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

Jamie took a deep breath and said "Rahne."

Rahne looked at him and said "What? I never…"

"I'm sorry, Rahne. She asked so I had to answer."

"Don't apologize for saying something. Apologize for never asking me out."  
"What?" Jamie asked

"Nevermind"

"Rahne, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said, smiling

"I dare you to walk up to your crush and kiss them on the neck."

Rahne stood up and walked around for a few moments, before walking back to Jamie and kissing him on the neck.

"What?" Jamie asked

"You wanted me to kiss my crush on the neck, so I did." She giggled and said "Ray, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Ray replied

"Are you gay?" she asked

"What? No! Why would you think I was gay?"

"No reason." She replied, while the other girls giggled

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go pull Rahne's shirt off."

"What?" Rahne asked

"You had it coming." Ray said, smiling

"Does Sam have to do it?" she asked

"Yes."

"Fine!"

Sam walked over to Rahne and pulled her shirt over her head and off. She was wearing a green bra, which Jamie stared at for a moment, before taking his own shirt off and handing it to Rahne. "Put this on." He said

"Thanks, Jamie, but I'm okay."

"Okay, Rahne." He said, beginning to put his shirt back on, before Rahne stopped him, grabbed the shirt, and threw it across the room.

"I know where this is going." Bobby said "How about everyone takes their shirts off?"

"No!" Amara and Jubilee both said, while everyone else took their shirts off.

Kitty was wearing a pink bra, while Tabitha wasn't wearing anything. Her double D's drew attention from everyone.

"What?" Tabitha asked "Bras are uncomfortable."

Sam smiled and said "Roberto, truth or dare?"

"I'll go with dare." Roberto said

"I dare you to go motorboat Tabitha."

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here." Amara said

"Please stay with us, Amara. I promise you won't have to do anything even remotely sexual, unless you want to." Bobby said, to which everyone else nodded

"Fine." She said, as Roberto went over to Tabitha and placed his head directly in her cleavage. He moved his head around and Tabitha moved her breasts around. When Roberto stopped, he quickly licked Tabitha's right nipple and rushed away.

"Wait a second!" Tabitha said, angrily "Get back over here! If you're going to tease me, come back and finish the job.

"Okay, but I have something to say first. Kurt, truth or dare?"

Kurt smiled and said "Dare."

"I dare you to come and lick her left nipple while I get her right one."

Kurt smiled and went over to Tabitha. He and Roberto began to slowly lick around her areolas and then began to slowly suck. Tabitha bit her bottom lip and grinned.

"You boys having fun?" She asked

Both of them nodded

"So am I. The three of us will have to do this more often. Right now, it's Kurt's turn."

"Oh, okay." Kurt said as he and Roberto backed away

"Get the fuck back over here, Roberto. You're not done!"

"Kitty, truth or dare?" Kurt asked

"Dare" Kitty replied

"I dare you to reach into my pants and grab my cock."

"What? Gross!"

"Oh, come on. You said dare and you know that I'm horny."

"Okay, fine. I'll grab it, but I won't rub it or anything." Kurt nodded as Kitty reached her hand down into Kurt's pants and grabbed his shaft. He was semi-hard and Kitty's jaw dropped. "You're huge! You're like 7 inches, semi-hard."

"You should see me when I'm rock hard!"

"I'm kind of scared to." Kitty said

Kurt laughed "Nah, you'd be okay."

Kitty said "Whatever you say." And then took her hand out of his pants, after gently rubbing the tip to tease Kurt. "Bobby, truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare." He said

"I dare you to ice up and get completely naked."

"I knew that someone would say that."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby took off his pants and boxers at the same time, revealing his five inch, flaccid penis and trimmed pubic hair. His hair was slightly darker than the hair on his head. Within moments, Bobby iced up.

"Like what you see?" Bobby asked

Amara's eyes got wide and she nodded.

"I thought that you were a prude." Tabitha said, looking at Amara

"I never said that." Amara giggled

"In that case, Amara…" Bobby smiled "Truth or dare?

"Truth" she said

"If you could do anything to me right now, what would it be?" Bobby asked

"This…" Amara said, rushing over to Bobby, getting on her knees and licking the length is his shaft.

Bobby shuddered as Amara licked his cold, hardening cock.

"I thought you didn't want to do anything sexual." Bobby said

"I thought you'd be a lot smaller." Amara said, smiling

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint you. So, do you want to continue? You can do whatever you want to do to me."

"Sure, but give me a moment." Amara looked at Jamie. "Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jamie replied

"Have you ever, you know, experimented with your duplicates?"

"Well…"he hesitated "there have been a few times."

Almost everyone was shocked.

"What was it like?" Amara asked, before putting Bobby's growing cock in her mouth.

"It's not your turn." Jamie said "It's mine. Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to put your hand on Tabitha's crotch."

Sam smiled and walked over to Tabitha. Before he could do anything, Tabitha pulled her pants off, revealing a G-String. She pulled the tiny bit of cloth away from her opening. "If you're going to touch me, you better do more than just hold your hand on me." She said

Sam nodded and said "Yes ma'am!" before placing his hand on her soft, wet opening and rubbing her clit with his index finger.

Tabitha moaned a little and said "Use your tongue, too."

Sam said "Jubilee, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do this to Kitty."

"Fuck no!" Kitty said

"Both of you have to do it." Sam said

"Fine!"

Jubilee walked over to Kitty, undid her pants, lowered her pink, lace panties, and started to rub her clit while licking her labia. Kitty moaned out, in pleasure.

Jubilee looked up and said "Ray, no truth or dare, just fuck me."

Ray walked over to Jubilee, dropped his pants and boxers, pulled Jubilee's pants and panties down, and was about to put it in when Tabitha said his name.

"Let me lube that up for you, Ray." Tabitha said, licking her lips.

Ray walked over to her and said "Jamie, Rahne, and Kurt…get naked and have some fun."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Tabitha put his mouth around Ray's hard cock and started to move her head back and forth, while licking around it. When it got nice and wet, she moved her mouth off of it. "Okay, Ray, go get her." Tabitha said, before looking at Kurt and waving for him to come to her "Bring that big, blue dick over here."

Ray walked back to Jubilee and pushed himself inside of her. She let out a brief squeal, as he did. Then he started to pull out and then slam back in, while also reaching his hand around and fingering her clit.

Kurt pulled off his pants, exposing a 9 inch, blue erection. He teleported over to Tabitha. She grabbed his length and started to stroke it, while she teased the head with her tongue.

While this was happening, Jamie undid Rahne's bra. He took in the view of her pale breasts and then kissed her, passionately. The two of them began to make-out, with extreme passion. After a few moments, the Jamie's head moved down to Rahne's right breast and he flicked her nipple with his tongue, and then put his mouth on it. He used his hand to massage her breast. Before he could do anything else, he heard Tabitha call his name.

"Could you send one of your duplicates over here?" she asked him

Jamie looked at Rahne and she nodded. He stood up, took his pants and boxers off, bumped his fists together, and created a duplicate. The duplicate went over to Tabitha.

"Roberto, take off your pants and put your cock in my other hand. Sam, take off your pants, and fuck me in the ass. Jamie duplicate, I want you to fuck my pussy." She said. The guys all did as she asked. Sam stood up and let her suck his cock for a moment, so he could be lubed up. Then Tabitha put her hands down to lift herself up, as Sam got under her. Sam got his fingers very wet, rubbed her asshole, and gently slid himself in. Next, Jamie's duplicate slid himself inside of her, while she swapped between sucking Kurt and sucking Roberto.

Amara was enjoying Bobby's cock. She was even took it deep. When Bobby's cock was deep in Amara's through, Bobby's eyes began to twitch and he came. Amara backed her head away, quickly, and coughed up some of the cum.

"What the fuck? You could have warned me!" Amara said

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you'd do." Bobby said

"Fuck you, Bobby! You've had your fun. For that, I'm fucking someone else." She stood up and took off all of her clothes, before walking over to Kitty and sitting on her face. "Lick me and I'll help Jubilee." She said

Kitty sighed and started to rub Amara's clit with her tongue, as Amara bent down and did the same to her. Occasionally, Amara and Jubilee would kiss each other, while doing down on Kitty.

"Don't worry, Bobby." Tabitha said "There's room for more, over here. Just stand over me and stick it between my tits."

"Isn't it a little crowded over there?" Bobby asked

"Nah, it's fine. If I can be on top of Fred, while sucking off Pietro and Lance, and having Todd go down on me, I can do this."

"Toad went down on you? Gross!"

"Hey, he has a way with his tongue. I've had a lot of guys and girls down there, but nobody can tongue a pussy like Todd."

Jamie was still sucking Rahne's pale breasts, when Rahne reached down and grabbed his erection. She started to rub it, making him moan into her chest. "Jamie, I want it in my mouth, right now." Jamie stood up and Rahne got on her knees. She slowly licked Jamie's shaft and then licked his testicles, a little, just to tease him.

"I have an idea." Jamie said, before pounding his fists together, and creating another duplicate.

Rahne took her mouth off of his cock and said "What are you doing?"

"Just get on all fours, and you'll see." Rahne did as he suggested, and the duplicate lowered her pants and panties. He, then, laid down and scooted under her. "Now sit on his face and let him work some magic." Rahne did just that, and she moaned on Jamie's rock as the duplicate fingered and licked her.

"I'm about to cum." Kurt said

"Me too" Roberto said

Tabitha took Roberto out of her mouth to say "Bobby, stand back. You might not want these boys cumming on you." She aimed both cocks at her mouth, which was wide open. She rubbed their cocks until they came all over her face. She swallowed all of the cum that was in her mouth. "That was delicious, boys. The party isn't over, yet, though." Tabitha smiled and said "Jubilee, you and Ray get over here. I want him to fuck you while you lick my pussy and Jamie's duplicate's cock. While you do that, I want to lick your pussy and Ray's cock. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ray said

"That sounds fun." Jubilee said

"What about me?" Amara asked

"Don't worry, Amara. I can fuck Kitty and you can suck Robert while Kitty continues to work you with her tongue." Kurt said

"Is that okay, Kitty?" Amara said, letting herself up a little so Kitty could speak

"Sure. I've been wanting that thing in me for quite a while, anyway." Kitty replied.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bobby said

"No." said a new voice "You're mine."

"Ms. Monroe? We can explain." Bobby said, covering himself up.

"Don't explain. Just sit down and let me do the work." Storm said, removing her robe to reveal a beautiful, naked body.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby sat on his bed as Storm walked over him and got on her knees. She grabbed Bobby's throbbing cock and said "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect you to be so big and hard."

"Yeah, Amara was saying the same thing." Bobby said

"So, big boy, what would you like me to do to you?"

"I want you to ride me, hard."

"Lay down, then." Storm pushed him down and started hover over him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Storm lowered herself onto him, as she steadied his cock. She let out a quick gasp of pleasure and slowly started to ride him, as she set her hands on his chest.

Rahne continued to suck Jamie, while a duplicate licked her. "I'm cumming!" Jamie said

Rahne looked up and smiled, keeping the cock in her mouth and moving her tongue faster. Jamie came in her mouth and she took her mouth off of him. She swallowed every bit of it and then licked the rest off of him.

"That's some delicious cum, Jamie. It looks like you've got a healthy diet." She giggled

Jamie nodded, catching his breath.

"Do you want some more of these, while you regain your stamina?" Rahne asked him, holding her breasts. Jamie nodded as Rahne stood up.

"What the hell?" the duplicate asked "I'm not done."

"Sorry, but Jamie Prime comes first."

Jamie reached out his hand and absorbed the duplicate, from a few feet away. Jamie instantly regained a little stamina, as he bent his head down and started to suck on one of Rahne's breasts.

"Kitty, I've been wanting this, so much." Kurt said, slowly penetrating Kitty "Holy shit, this feel great!" He slammed into Kitty, whose breasts bounced around.

Kitty continued to work her tongue in Amara, who was sucking Roberto.

"Damn, Amara…" Roberto started "You really know how to use that tongue."

Amara took it out of her mouth and said "Yeah, I've practiced with my dildo."

"You have a dildo?" Tabby said, looking away from Jubilee and Ray "How come I didn't know that? I lost mine and have been needing one, for weeks."

"Maybe we can have a little girl time, later." Amara said, before continuing with Roberto

Tabitha licked Ray's testicles as they flapped over her face. Jubilee licked Tabitha's clit, as Sam continued to pound her ass and the duplicate fucked her pussy.

"I'm cumming." The duplicate said

"Cum inside of me." Tabitha said "Same for you, Sam. I want both of my holes filled."

The duplicate came, hard, and Sam followed. Both pulled out and Tabitha smiled.

"Ray, it looks like we need to get a little lower, so I can get a better taste." Jubilee said, bending a little further down to lick Tabitha faster.

"Okay, Roberto." Tabitha said "I want that dick inside of me. I'm not done, yet."

"What about me?" asked the duplicate

"Go fuck Amara."

"May I?" he asked Amara

"Okay, but I want to be on top."

"Works for me."

The duplicate got on the floor and Amara walked to him and squatted down over him. "You ready?" she asked, to which he nodded. Amara steadied his cock and sat on him. "Damn, you're big." She said

"Ms. Monroe, I want you to finish me off with your tits." Bobby said

Storm got off of him and said "Jamie, I'm going to need another cock in me. Mind helping?"

Jamie banged his fists together, created another duplicate, and pointed toward Storm. The duplicate walked up to Storm and stuck his hard cock inside of her wet pussy, as she started to work Bobby with her large breasts.

"Holy shit, Ms. Monroe!" Bobby said

"I know, Bobby. I'm having a good time, too."

"Rahne, I think I'm ready." Jamie said, moving his head back up and gently kissing Rahne's collar-bone.

"It's about damn time." She said, smiling "So, top or bottom?"

"I think I'll do the work, since you did such a great job on me. Get on your back."

Rahne got on her back and Jamie got on his knees, moving her pussy up to him. He looked her in the eyes and said "I've always wanted you to be my first."

"Same here, Jamie." She said as Jamie slowly penetrated her, making her squeal. She wrapped her legs around him and the moved as Jamie grabbed her ass and started to move slowly.

**To be concluded…**


End file.
